A Twist in Existence
by Aly Osgood
Summary: On several occasions we have heard of people who get transported to the cartoon realm. But what happens when it goes the other way round? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Let me say this for the sake of my life. I OWN NOTHING. Except for my OC. Review please!

It was a dark night in Gotham. The night was quiet and peaceful, as there was not a single criminal in sight, for they were either locked away or in hiding. But little did Batman know that his tranquil night would soon become a hectic one.

In the Batcave, Batman was sitting at his Batcomputer, and was so bored that he decided to play Solitaire on his computer. Batgirl and Robin were sitting face-to-face on the floor of the Batcave with not much to do.

Suddenly, a flash of light shone through the Batcave. No longer were they in the Batcave, but in the middle of a city.

"Why do I feel so… different?" Robin asked.

"Don't ask questions. Act." A voice rang from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Batman said, in a flat tone.

"Obviously, it's someone," the voice said again.

"Stop fooling around, Batgirl," Batman said. Batgirl stepped out of the shadows, "Fine."

They walked out into the street. Everyone stared at them in curiosity.

"Look, Mommy, it's Batman!" a young boy said.

"No, there's no such thing as Batman, dear. He's just a cartoon," the mother replied.

"Just a cartoon?" Robin repeated. Batman shrugged. "Maybe there are just many nutcases in this part of town.

"We should ask someone for directions," Batgirl suggested.

"In our own city? No way," Robin protested.

"One problem, Birdboy. This isn't Gotham," Batgirl answered.

"Someone's listening in on our conversation," Batman said. "In the alley,"

They dashed into the alley, as mere silhouettes in the darkness that engulfed the alley. They were more than surprised to see another masked figure in the shadows.

"What?" she asked.

"Who are you, and what did you do?" Batman asked.

"Look here, Bats… Who I am is none of your concern," Then she looked at him in disgust. "Who goes around dressed like a giant bat, anyway? That's only in the cartoons. Don't go anywhere. I'm ringing up the asylum,"

The masked figure took out her cellphone. Batman grabbed her wrist. "Don't,"

"Okay… are you sure you're really Batman?"she asked. Batman said that he was.

"And that's Batgirl and Robin?" she asked. Batman answered "Yes."

"So what do you want?" she asked.

"Your help," Batgirl answered.

"In other words, you expect me to believe that all three of you are actually vigilantes and not psychopaths who think they're cartoon characters?" the masked figure asked again. "Sounds crazy enough to believe,"

"So are you going to help us or not?" Robin asked.

"One condition," she answered.

"What is that condition?" Batman asked.

"Answer this question," She smiled mischievously. "Are you in love with Wonder Woman?"

"Who?" Batman asked.

"Oh, then you must be Batman from 'The Batman.' Oh well. Too bad, huh, Bruce?"

"How do you know?" Batman asked. Ignoring him, the girl proceeded to ask another question. "Do you like Detective Ellen Yin, then?"

Batman gulped. That question was certainly hard to answer. He wasn't really sure, he had never really taken the time to think about it before. But now that he did get to think about it, he thought that he did. He blushed. "We haven't seen each other in a while,"

"Yeah, I remember. Disappearance after Season Two. Too bad… I don't think anyone liked that. I've read some online forums on it," the girl said.

"So, what is your name? I've answered your question," Batman said. The girl looked reluctant, but she said it anyway. "Adelia,"

"Now, how do you think we got here?" Batgirl asked.

"I remember reading quite a few fanfics on this topic before. But the least I can say… your case is rare,"

"What do you mean by rare?" Robin asked.

"I mean that it is hard to find, Birdboy. Don't tell me you're that bird-brained," Adelia answered. Robin sighed in exasperation.

"You know, even though I don't know who you really are, I like your style," Batgirl complimented.

"Where to now?" Robin asked.

"My place, of course," Adelia simply answered. "Follow me,"

Adelia disappeared into the night. Batman, Robin and Batgirl found it quite hard to keep up. Finally, they reached a house, where Adelia nimbly leapt up to one of the windows and waited for Batman to follow. Suddenly, they heard footsteps rising up the wooden staircase of the house.

"Hide, now!" Adelia ordered. Their time was limited. Just then, the door opened.


	2. The Search for Home

To anonymouse: Glad you liked it. I put in a small section on what was happening in Gotham.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, except for my OC.

The door opened. A younger girl strode in.

"Adele! You're dressed up like a burglar again! I'm telling mom!" she said.

"Oh, go to hell," Adele or Adelia said, pushing her sister out, and slamming the door. She then locked the door. Robin came out from under the desk, Batgirl from under the bed, and Batman from the top of the oversized air-conditioner.

"Is it Adele or Adelia?" Batman demanded.

"Who cares?" was the only reply. Adele took out her laptop from under her pillow, and turned it on.

"How is a computer going to help us?" Batgirl asked.

"You'll see," Adele answered. She clicked on the web browser icon, and instantly, a window popped up. Batman watched from behind. In the address bar, Adele typed :- .net and it led to the mentioned website.

"What's fanfiction?" Robin asked.

"You have much to learn, Grayson," Adele said coolly. She read through a few of the fanfics.

"A very rare case," she repeated, more serious than the previous time she said it. Suddenly, she exited the site.

"It's getting hot in here," Adele said.

"Then take off your mask," Batman said.

"You first," Adele challenged. So Batman took off his mask.

"I see…" Adele said, observing his every feature. "You do look the same as when they

draw you in the cartoons,"

"Aren't you going to…" Batman began.

"Nope! You fell for it! I tricked you into removing your mask!" Adele said. Scowling,

Batman slipped his cowl back on.

"So how can you help?" Batman asked.

"How should I know… But I think that all we can do is wait," Adele simply answered.

"Wait? Here? No way!" Robin protested.

"Be serious," Batman said.

"Maybe we should find the source of all this mayhem," Adele said. Without waiting

for an answer, Adele leapt out of the window and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Batman, Batgirl and Robin followed behind, and managed to catch up soon after.

"Gymnastics?" Batgirl asked.

"Nope, just TV and lots of practice," Adele answered.

***Gotham City, Cartoon World***

Meanwhile, in Gotham, things were not going on as well as they should have been. Seeing as Batman, Robin and Batgirl were gone, Gotham's crime lords began to creep up from their shadowy hideouts, and breaking out of jail or the asylum, whichever the case may be.

A woman was leaning against the doorframe of Commissioner Gordon's office. She had Asian-American features. Gordon was surprised to see her.

"Ah, Detective. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here? I believe we haven't met in quite a while," Gordon said. "What can I do for you today?"

"Riddler and Joker just broke out of Arkham. And half of the department are still hospitalised from Bane's last attack," Yin said, despite noticing the small smile etched upon Gordon's face.

"What's so funny? How can you smile at a time like this?" Yin demanded. Gordon just shrugged.

"Batman isn't even coming out these days," Gordon said still smiling, slightly. Yin sighed in exasperation. She had never seen such a laid-back cop, especially when it was the Commissioner.

"How's Barbara?" Yin asked, changing the subject because Gordon just could not seem to concentrate on the subject. In fact, it seemed that he was concentrating on...her.

"At camp," Gordon replied. How wrong he was. In fact, she was much further away than he could ever imagine.

***The Real World***

They arrived at the building where she had seen the three vigilantes.

"See the scorch-marks?" Adele asked, pointing to the patch of pavement that had

seemingly been burnt until it was black.

"Yeah, so?" Robin asked.

"Maybe we should… you know, check it out?"

Suddenly, there was another flash of light, and another man appeared. He was neither

masked nor was he in a costume. He was fairly tall and had sophisticated ways. He wore

what seemed to be an expensive leather suit and he had a broad chest but had a very

stupid look on his face. He looked at Batman, then at Robin, Batgirl and Adele. They

heard him mutter, "Didn't expect tag-alongs,"

"I trust you had a pleasant stay, Batman," he said, sinisterly. One feature of his

made him recognizable to Adele.

Who shall the villain be? Joker or Luthor?


	3. Villains Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to DC Comics. I don't own the Cartoon World mentioned, it belongs to DC Comics. I don't own the real world, it is owned by God. I don't own this fanfiction website , it is owned by... someone. I only own the OC.

to anonymouse: thanks for following my fanfic so far.

Sorry if it's a bit short, but I need help deciding what should happen next. XD

Previously…

"I trust you had a pleasant stay, Batman…" he said sinisterly. One feature of his made him recognizable to Adele.

Chapter 3

He was bald, and that proves that he was Luthor, for the only bald DC Comic character Adele knew of was Lex Luthor.

"What do you want?" Adele demanded.

"That's none of your concern. This is between Batman and I," Luthor said arrogantly.

"I am _thrilled_," Batman muttered sarcastically.

"Just checking in, because you'll be staying here for a long, long, time," Luthor said.

"Wait… why are you doing this?" Batgirl demanded.

"Money, revenge…. Some other things, but it's too complicated for kids to understand…" Luthor replied, seeming bored by the state of the real world, as there were not many crimes or crime lords bent on mass destruction there. "Well, I'll be going," he said, as there was another flash of light, as Luthor vanished.

"We lost him," Batgirl grumbled.

"No we haven't," Robin said, indicating to the portal that was only about the size of a sewer plate. The portal was bright, and took the form of lurid colours swirled together. They rushed to the portal, which was their only hope of escaping the monotonous prison of the real world.

***Gotham City, Cartoon World***

A dark warehouse is now the meeting venue of two well-dressed men, no costumes and no masks. One tall, one short and stumpy.

The short one spoke first. "Have you done it?"

The tall man answered in a cool and blunt tone filled with content. "Yes, and I assure you, not only are they trapped, they seem to be miserable. So where's the money?"

"Be patient, you bald miser!" the short one said, annoyed. That was quite normal, for the short, stumpy man was usually very sensitive on payment issues. In fact, he was used to never paying for anything. The taller of the two narrowed his eyes, equally annoyed as the other. They soon ended the meeting, after the shorter one agreed to pay the other the money as soon as he was sure that Batman was never coming back. They soon parted ways.

Author's Note:

What should happen next?

1) Should the 3 vigilantes be able to leave the real world, or be stuck there forever?

2)If they leave, should the OC follow?

Please send suggestions in review. I really can't decide.


	4. Seperated

**DISCLAIMER:** As much as I wish I own Batman, I don't. I only own my OCs.

**To Sukiki-Chan: **The fact that I named the character Adele is by clear coincidence.

**Special thanks to anonymouse/ The REAL real 'anonymouse',** without whom this chapter wouldn't exist.

Chapter 4

Batgirl was the first to leap through the portal, followed by Robin and Batman. Adele got ready to jump, but was stopped by Batman.

"Why not?" Adele asked petulantly.

"If you get stuck in our world, where are you going to live?" Batman asked.

"Wayne Manor sounds good," Adele suggested.

"Don't even think about it," Batman said, disappearing down the portal. Before the portal could close, Adele leapt in unnoticed. The inside of the portal was just as bright as the outside. Luthor was at the far end of the portal, already entering the cartoon realm, and from the looks of things, exiting his lab in the cartoon realm.

Batman sped up to catch up with Batgirl and Robin. Suddenly, one part of the portal ripped apart. Batman and Batgirl were able to avoid the portal completely, but Robin wasn't as lucky. He got sucked back into the real world, on his own. There was nothing neither Batman nor Batgirl could do. They only hoped that Robin was safe. Adele managed to avoid the tear and without a moment's thought, followed Batman and Batgirl into the cartoon world.

Batman and Batgirl arrived in Luthor's laboratory. So did Adele. She hid behind one of Luthor's many weapons of mass destruction. They looked at the machine. Sparks were flying out of it. The machine crackled, and finally came to a stop. It broke down. A worried Batman and Batgirl snuck out of the LexCorp building, Adele following closely behind. She followed them to an alleyway, where the duo were having a short conversation. Adele hid behind a dumpster and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Where are we?" Batgirl asked Batman.

"Metropolis," Batman answered.

"Okay… how do we get back to Gotham?"

"More importantly," Batman said. "How do we find Robin?"

"He's probably with Adele, so don't worry," Batgirl said.

"That's what I'm worried about. And in their world, everyone knows who we are. What if some of them decide to work with Luthor?" Batman said.

That's what Adele hadn't thought about when Robin was sent flying back to the real world.

"We need to get back to Gotham, before anyone realizes we're missing," Batgirl said. "Can you get the Batmobile?"

Batman tried, but alas, the car was too far away. "It's out of range. I can't,"

But Adele had an idea. But if she were to say anything, she would give herself away.

'Who cares,' she thought, for she was going to have to tell them at some point anyway.

"If you find Clark's house you can ask him to send us back to Gotham," Adele said, emerging from behind the dumpster.

"What? I thought I told you specifically not to come!" Batman said, furious.

"Well what can you do about it? What's done is done. Now either find Superman or get stuck here forever," Adele said, as if to challenge Batman's short-fused temper.

"Fine," Batman said, giving in, as they headed to Clark Kent's house, and waited for him to arrive. He did, eventually, and he was surprised to see Batman there.

"You should've called," Clark said, shutting the door. "Who's that?" he added referring to Adele. Batman didn't answer.

"It's a long story," Batgirl answered in Batman's place. "We need your help,"

"What kind of help?" Clark asked.

"Getting back to Gotham," Adele answered.

"Then let's get going. I'm taking the afternoon off anyway," Clark said. "And Batman, can I talk to you for a minute?" Clark said, as he and Batman went to another room.

"I know Batgirl knows I'm Superman, but does _she_? You know, your new partner," Clark said.

"She is _not_ my partner," Batman said.

"Sidekick?" Clark guessed.

"Not even close. But she does know. About me, the League, and everything. Even Luthor," Batman said. In order to avoid any of Clark's annoying questions that would often lead into conversations at least five hours long, Batman added. "It's a long story. I'll tell you next time,"

At the same time…

"Batman _is_ super-serious after all," Adele said.

"Yeah, you can't believe how frustrating it is to be his partner sometimes," Batgirl answered. "By the way, did you see how the machine broke down like that? Something tells me that neither you nor Robin can get back anytime soon…"

"I'd rather not go back anyway. School starts in a week," Adele said.

"What're you going to do till then? Where are you going to live?" Batgirl asked.

"That's simple. I'm going to do nothing but laze around in Wayne Manor," Adele answered.

Batman and Clark came out from Clark's kitchen. So that afternoon, they set off from Metropolis, back to Gotham. The drive was long and quiet, Clark was focusing all his attention on the road, Batman seemed to be sulking and Adele and Batgirl seemed bored to death. Finally, they reached Gotham, and Batman summoned the Batmobile to take them to the Batcave, and Clark returned to Metropolis.

Later, at the Batcave…

"I'm supposed to be at summer camp. But I signed myself out the other day. Dad doesn't know yet," Batgirl told Adele.

"So what're you gonna do?" Adele asked.

"Maybe I'll just stay here for a while. I mean, who's to know,"

"Where did Bats go?"

"He's out at work, I guess," Batgirl said. "What should we do now?"

"Maybe jail some crooks?"

"Sounds good, but I think you're already in enough trouble with the Bat,"

"I have another idea," Adele said. "Does this money seem like cartoon money?"

"It does, actually," Batgirl said.

"Where's the nearest electronics store?"

"Why?"

"Never mind that, just get dressed, and take me there. I won't be long," Adele said, leaving her mask on the Batcomputer's chair.

Half an hour later…

A game station was plugged into the central processing unit of the Batcomputer. They were playing a game that Adele had brought from home, bought right before she met the three vigilantes. And the game was none other than Batman (LEGO). And as most LEGO games were, it was multiplayer.

Just then, Alfred entered the Batcave, and what a shock he had when he saw Adele, whom Batman hadn't told him about just yet. Batgirl noticed this.

"Hey, Alfred, this is Adele. She came from the real world, and now she's stuck here with us, and Robin's stuck in the real world," Batgirl said, eyes glued to the Batcomputer's screen.

Alfred left, confused by what Batgirl had told him. Batgirl and Adele continued their game.

***Somewhere in the real world***

"Where…where am I?" came a voice. Robin's voice. He woke up in an dark shadowed alley. Only then did he remember what had happened. He was alone. He peeked out of the sidewalk and sat at the far edge of the alley.

Many passer-bys thought that he was a beggar, and one or two even dropped some money at his feet. He didn't bother to explain that he wasn't a beggar, and besides, he needed the money anyway. He later used it to buy some civilian clothes and some food, and he went back to the alley and changed into his civilian clothes, which were almost like rags.

An innkeeper who passed by took pity on him and offered a room for him at his motel. Dick graciously accepted the offer.

"What's your name?" the innkeeper asked.

"… Richard," Dick said. "Richard Grayson,"

"That name is real familiar, kid… Now where have I heard it before?" the innkeeper pondered. "Ah, yes, Batman's sidekick Robin had that name! Anyway, you must be exhausted, so come in to my inn. So Robin did just that. He thought he was lucky, and I suppose he was, but soon, all his luck would run out…


	5. Conflict and Combat

To anonymouse, and all followers of this fic: Thanks for following so far.

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Batman.

Sorry it took so long. I've been busy. I would've published i t last week, but there was somethingwrong with the FFN server.

Batman returned to the Batcave, only to see Batgirl and Adele hooked up in their Batman LEGO game.

"Ahem," Batman said. Batgirl and Adele turned back.

"Yes?" Adele asked innocently.

"The Batcomputer is _not_ a toy," Batman said.

"Well, I'll just take it to my room, then,"

"You don't even know where you room is," Batman pointed out. Adele shut down the system and unplugged it.

"Is Barbara gonna stay here too?"

"What?" Batman asked in confusion. Batgirl explained everything, about her secretly signing herself out of camp.

"The Comissioner knows about that," Batman said. "He's looking for you,"

"Then I'd better hurry," Batgirl said, leaving in a hurry.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Adele woke up with a start in the middle of the night. It was almost impossible to sleep in Wayne Manor. It was an old mansion, and it could even be haunted.

She sneaked into the Batcave, and was surprised to see Bruce, wide awake at the Batcomputer. He immediately noticed her presence, as almost nothing can sneak up on the Batman.

"What are you doing up so late?" Batman asked.

"What are _you _doing then?" Adele asked.

"I'm finding a way to get Robin back," Batman said. "And get you back to your own dimension,"

"You do know Luthor's machine broke down, right?"

Before Batman could answer, a beeping was heard. The Batwave. As it turned out, Joker was terrorizing the city, once again. He was setting fire to the bank after having robbed it. Or so the police report had claimed.

"We're going out?" Adele asked curiously.

"I am. You're not,"

"Why not?"

"Gotham is a dangerous place. Not like your world. There aren't any criminals who try to blow things up every night,"

"Are too,"

"Like what?"

"The suicide bombers!"

"Whatever. You still can't come," Batman said, and he left the Batcave in his Batmobile. Adele frowned. Then she had an idea. She wasn't prepared to let a cartoon character boss her around.

She rushed back to her room and got into her black masked suit. She grabbed one of Batman's extra Utility Belts and hopped onto the Batbike and used its tracking system to locate the Batmobile.

She couldn't really drive, but she had ideas how it was done. She headed out to Gotham Bank, which was in blazes. The firemen were trying to put out the fire. She saw a van driving away and the Batmobile chasing after it. She rode the Batbike carefully behind the Batmobile, taking care not to be seen by the Bat, or the Joker for that matter.

They eventually reached an abandoned fairground which served as the Joker's hideout.

Joker ran out of his van into the fairground, laughing maniacally all the way. Harley Quinn followed the Joker, cart wheeling all the way in, Punch and Judy came out carrying the sacks of money. Batman leapt into a fight with Punch and Judy.

Punch after punch was thrown, and whislt they fought, they were going deeper and deeper into the fairground. Adele followed behind, hiding in the shadows to get a good view of the exciting fight.

They fought all the way to a room of oversized jack-in-the-boxes. That was when Punch and Judy made an unexpected move. They pushed Batman into the box, and Joker leapt onto the box, shutting it tight. Joker jumped off the box and pulled a lever, unleashing a greenish gas to the inside of the box. Batman was knocked unconscious, then bound and hung over a vat of piranhas.

In Metropolis…

Luthor paced up and down in his lab.

"The machine is fixed, but the question is, who broke it in the first place?" Luthor pondered. "Could Batman be back in Gotham again?"

At Joker's…

"Now I, Joker, have proven myself king of all criminals, for being the only one capable of killing Batman," Joker announced to a video camera being held by Harley. Joker got ready to pull the lever that would seal Batman's doom.

Just then, a Batarang flew to the Joker's hand, knocking it away from the lever.

"Who's there?" Joker asked cheerfully. "Batgirl? Robin?"

Not anther word was spoken, but another Batarang was thrown, this time at the ropes binding Batman and Joker sees a black figure swinging over to save Batman. It succeeds, and Batman and Adele lands on the cold floor of the room.

"If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now," Adele said. Joker ignored the statement.

"Oh, it's just a kid!" Joker said. Punch, Judy, get out. You too, Harley. This fight is mine,"

"But Mistah' J…" Harley protested.

"Just GET OUT!" Joker yelled. So they left.

The fight began.

While fighting…

"Who are you, anyway?" Joker asked. Adele hadn't thought of a name.

"Phantom," she finally answered, while kicking Joker.

*A/N I'm not very good at writing the fighting parts, so I'll just skip to the conclusion*

After some time, Batman woke up. His vision was still blurry. He saw vague forms before him. They seemed more like smudges of colour. But then, his vision came right about, and he realized what was going on. Groaning, he got up. He felt as though he had been suspended from the ceiling or something. And he had been.

And from the looks of things, Adele was losing the fight. Batman got to his feet immediately. Joker had not noticed Batman being roused from his unconsciousness by their noisy fighting.

Adele saw Batman out of the corner of her left eye. Finally. She'd needed some help. Batman scowled at her, then positioned himself behind Joker, and Adele gave one final kick, sending Joker right into Batman's direction.

"Uh-oh," Joker said, then began wailing. "But I'm already worn out! It isn't fair! It isn't! It isn't! It ISN'T!" he whined, like a miserable stray puppy.

Batman paused. And in that time, Joker fled, jumping out of the window. Batman leapt out after him.

Adele watched him go.

"He can't sit still for even a moment," she grumbled.

'I'd better get back to the Manor.'

But when she went out, the Batbike was nowhere in sight. Neither was the Batmobile.

"Great. Now how do I get back? That was definitely deliberate," she said to herself. She found a note on the floor, saying 'Walk.'

'Damn it, I suppose he's abandoned me now,' she thought to herself. 'I wonder what happened to Joker's henchies?'

Adele saw the door she saw the henchmen go in. She kicked it open. Looking for trouble, one would think. But Adele assumed that she should finish off what she started. She kicked the door open.

But Batman had taken care of them already.

They were unconscious. All except for Harley…

"Batman probably has high-blood pressure. Just look how uptight he is," Harley commented.

"Yeah… Now he's abandoned me here," Adele said.

"Well… let's make a deal. If you help us out of here, then I'll give you a ride,"

"Forget it," Adele said, slamming the door.

"Wait," Harley said. Adele opened the door again.

"What if you release me, and I help you get back to where you came from?"

Adele thought for a moment. It certainly was a tempting offer, but only one question lingered in Adele's mind. Could she resist the temptation?


	6. A Twist in Events

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Batman. It is owned by... um... whoever it is.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been like... 5 months?

LEXCORP, Top Floor…..

Joker strode into the office, followed by a team of Lexcorp security guards. He (Joker) was wearing a red sequin dress and shoes with the most lethally high heels.

"I'm being stalked!" Joker exclaimed, running around in circles while continuing to scream like a distraught woman. Luthor looked up from his work, arching his eyebrow a little and shot Joker a confused look before returning to his work.

"Go away, Joker," Luthor said.

"I'm not Joker! My name is Leanne," Joker replied.

"Oh, go to hell or something," Luthor said, clearly annoyed by Joker's poor thespian skills.

The persistent clown just kept on screaming. About having to defend his dignity and what not. Luthor told his men to stop him, because that wretched clown was interrupting his work.

"What do you want?" Luthor sighed. Joker stopped screaming and ripped off the dress, revealing his colloquial purple attire. He tossed his high heels at one of the security guards. The heels which were razor sharp left a livid, brazen slash across his face.

"A deal," Joker said, as he continued to pull out his fake manicured nails and flung them at Luthor with a sadistic smile across his face.

"Forget it. A deal with you is as good as death," Luthor said.

"I'm sure you'd agree if you knew who we're talking about here. Your dimension machine," Joker said.

"How did you know?" Luthor asked in a bored tone. Joker did not answer.

"Deal?"

"I don't even know what the deal is!"

"Well… I KNOW how Batman got out,"

"Well?"

After a moment's discussion, they came up with a conclusion. Joker left. Luthor sighed.

"A most amiable agreement," Luthor muttered, not knowing the right word should be 'amicable' and not 'amiable'.

Luthor signaled his men to drag Joker to his lab. Joker was taken there and Luthor opened the portal of the newly-fixed inter dimensional machine.

They thrust Joker in.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Joker screamed as he was thrust in, before being swallowed up by the brilliant, lurid lustre of the portal.

"You're right. It's an addition to the agreement," Luthor called after Joker.

Luthor examined a shiny new contraption of his. It took the shape of a large ring, actually it was quite close to being a bracelet.

"This doesn't only transfer itself to our dimension, but to any dimension intended by the wearer," Luthor boasted. "Now all we have to do is find the perfect subject to test it,"

All the henchmen backed off at once.

"I didn't mean you, imbeciles!" Luthor said. "We need someone with no identity here, someone the government DOESN'T have a record of, and few people know of,"

An evil idea formed in Luthor's head.

Meanwhile…

Batgirl arrived at Joker's hideout on her Batbike.

"My saviour!" Adele said to Batgirl, jumping onto the Batbike. "When are the cops coming?"

"They're on their way," Batgirl said. "Where's Batman?"

"Sulking, probably," Adele replied.

"What did you do this time," Batgirl asked, as they rode into an alley. Adele did not answer. But suddenly, the masked duo could feel a shadow looming over them….

REAL WORLD, AT THE INN…

Dick was getting to know the innkeeper's child, named Rowan Kent.

"I'm going online for a sec. I got something to publish," Rowan said.

"Don't tell me. Fanfiction." Dick said.

"Yeah, are you on it too?"

"Um…no…" Dick replied, while wondering why everyone seemed to be obsessed with that damn site. "Hey, listen. Do you know anything about inter-dimensional teleportation?" Dick said, grabbing a chair to sit beside Rowan.

"As a matter of fact…" Rowan said as he accessed the Batman Fanfiction Archive.

"I wish I were transported into the cartoon world," Rowan sighed.

"When you come to think of it," Dick said, "It sounds pretty tiresome, but it IS possible,"

"You're nuts. Of course it ain't possible. That's why I said I 'wish' I could go,"

Suddenly, Dick heard a blood-curdling scream. Dick jumped up getting ready to leave.

"Where you going?" Rowan asked.

"Listen, Rowan. I gotta tell you something, But you must promise not to tell anyone,"

"Promise," Rowan agreed. He looked out the window. "Hey… is that…. –Joker?"

"Sure is," Dick answered "That's why I gotta tell you….. I'm…."

"Robin!" Rowan guessed almost immediately.

"How did you know?" Dick asked, shocked.

"Pretty simple, really,." Rowan said, "Apart from the name, the way you do things is kind of… unusual,"

There was another scream.

"It's too dangerous here in the real world," Rowan said. "We need to make a diversion,"

"It's too dangerous!" Dick said. "I cant' allow it,"

"Look at it this way, Robin. Once we get this over with, we can look for a way to get you into your own world again,"

"Fine," Dick said.

"Any extra suits?" Rowan asked, a scheming smile playing across his face.

Dick sighed, and tossed him his spare. There was no winning when it came to something Rowan wanted.

They emerged from the inn's roof, two of the same kind. Two Robins, but with one similar cause, to rid the real world of Joker's evil—for tonight.

Joker was in an alley, cornering a citizen.

"Where am I, woman?" Joker asked.

"You're in New York!"

"There is no such place!" Joker practically shrieked. "Where! Am! I!"

He took out a gun. She screamed again.

A Robin leapt down.

"How nice of you to join us, Birdboy!" Joker said, directing his attention to Rowan "Robin" Kent. "Never knew Robin was a blond though….."

"Run!" Rowan said to the woman as he ran and pulled her out of the alley with him. Joker was just about to chase after them when the actual Robin leapt down to stop him. (by which I mean successfully with a powerful flying kick as the finishing touch)

"I can't thank you enough for saving me!" the woman said to the two Robins. "Although it IS strange you're dressed like that, here, take this as a token of appreciation, I insist! I've called the cops on that clown,"

The two Robins headed back into the alley where an unconscious Joker lay, each clutching the crisp 50 note in each of their gloved hands.

"This almost feels like bribery," Robin Grayson said.

"True," Robin Kent replied. "But it doesn't matter. What do we do with Joker?"

Robin Grayson tied Joker up with a rubber hose from the dumpster.

"You know, you look pretty good in that suit," Robin Grayson said to Robin Kent.

"Likewise," was Robin Kent's only reply. They changed out of their suits as soon as they reached the inn.

BACK AT LEXCORP…..

A dark room was lit by a couple of fluorescent lamps.

"What are you going to do with these two?" a henchman asked.

"One as a tool, one as a hostage," Luthor said.

"Which for which task?"

"Oh forget it, you imbecile!" the short-tempered bald man replied. "I have no time for your idiocy,"

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Send for the assassins,"

"You're going to kill them?" he asked.

"That's it. I have had it with you," Luthor said angrily. He took out a gun and shot the offending henchman dead. Usually, in the real world, unless one were insane, they would be worried about committing such an open murder. But here in the cartoon world, where the bad guys never receive the death sentence no matter how many people they kill, and somehow keep coming back, open murder was not really something to be worried about.

Adele and Batgirl woke up, their eyes struggling to adjust to the dark and light contrasts.

"Where are we?" Batgirl asked.

"Lexcorp, most likely. I would've said the Justice League HQ, but we are in restraints so it's gotta be Lexcorp,"

"Correct!" Luthor applauded.

"I think he's lost it," Adele commented.

"I have NOT lost it," Luthor retorted.

"Get to the point here. We haven't got all day," Batgirl groaned.

"Actually, you do. It's the holidays," Luthor said.

"We're not asking for a calendar report here," Adele said.

"Well, what I want is very simple, really," Luthor said. "I need you to blow up the Justice League Headquarters,"

Batgirl and Adele cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Luthor demanded.

"I've never even been there," Batgirl said. "And you think that she would've?"

"You know what, I don't really care," Luthor said, drawing a gun.

"How is killing us going to help?" Adele pointed out.

"No, I'm going to kill Batgirl if you don't help me."

"Okay… so what do I have to do?" Adele asked.

"Blow up the Justice League Headquarters. I thought I just said that."

"You did? Oh. I forgot." Adele shrugged.

"Do we have a deal?" Luthor asked.

"Do I get to order-in pizza?"

"Fine. Whatever." Luthor said. Batgirl was appalled.

"You can't!" she protested.

"Trust me. This is for the sake of pizza."

Batgirl looked stunned but did not argue.


End file.
